deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool vs. King Pig
KING ME! King Pig vs. King K. Rool is a Death Battle written and directed by ChessGrandMaster. Description Nintendo vs. Rovio! These two anthromorphic, antagonistic, green kings duel to see who is the most fit king in this Death Battle! Can King Pig make the Kremling ruler whine? Or will the crocodile ROOL over the pig? Headsup! 1. King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong games will be used here, and King Pig from the Angry Birds games will be used. 2. King K. Rool will get his Crystal Banana and King Pig his Megatron form (But not the Star Wars transformations). 3. Battle will take place in a gladiator-themed arena (neutral territory). Introduction Wiz: We've seen king command armies in a rather insophisticated fashion. Take King Pig, the comedic ruler of all Pigs. Boomstick: And King K. Rool, the tyrant of Kremlings! I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their, weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... in a DEATH BATTLE. King K. Rool rumbles right through! (Cue Gangplank Galleom - SSBU) Wiz: Meet King K. Rool, archenemy of the Kongs and tyrant of Kremlings. Since 1994, he has always attempted to rob Donkey Kong’s banana hoard for reasons unknown, though it is likely that King K. Rool disliked the Kongs at first sight. From time and time again, he sometimes kidnaps the Kongs to make his tasks easier. Boomstick: The crocodile's always defeated by the Kongs, but he never gives up and keeps coming back! Wiz: King K. Rool, when fighting the Kongs, always has a wide variety of weapons up his arnesal. His unlimited supply of cannonballs coming from Blunderbuss, his Propellerpack, boxing gloves, and even his crown can prove to be tough challenges for his opponents. Boomstick: The Kremling king can cruelly KRUSH competition with his superhuman feats: Ever since his debut, he has proven to be a resillient foe, able to fight in both waters and land, though he mostly fights on the ground. Wonder if he may prefer the air. Wiz: His strength can generate shock waves and even earthquakes by ground pounding. Durability wise is something not to take lightly either. Tanking blows from five rounds of Kongs, getting attacked by sharks, and falling from great heights renders him a tough opponent to defeat. Despite his large frame, he can keep up with Donkey Kong. Boomstick: While the kooky K. Rool might be obsessed over the Kongs, he uses his intelligence to build brilliant inventions, which includes the Blast-O-Matic from Donkey Kong 64, his own Gangplank Galleon, and various other stuff that is used for battle! Wiz: King K. Rool doesn't stick to just one form. He has many transformations up his disposal, which includes turning into Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and even King Krusha K. Rool! His first transformation allows him to undergo into a pirate transformation, his second a Frankenstein-esque kind, and his third? Boomstick: A king in the ring! But more reptile and scarier than Little Mac. But wait, Wiz! You forgot something! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick! He can utilize a Crystal Banana, something that allows him to grow giant-sized. A great amount of abilities are gifted to him, which range from weather manipulation, firebreathing, and usage of exploding mines. Boomstick: However, the Croc can be stopped! While possessing intelligence and experience, he can be defeated by punishing his repeated mistakes! His craziness antagonizing the Kongs can lead to his downfall. Wiz: Occasionally, his frame can trip him up, causing him to lose focus for a short duration. This can lead to punishes on his fall, to which an opponent can gain momentum on him. Boomstick: Nevertheless, the King of Kremlings can grab a lot of ground, and deliver quite some competition with his stats. King K. Rool: I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Soon, Donkey Kong and his pretty little island... will be no more. (The Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing K. Rool's biography and opening King Pig's.) King Pig rolls into Death Battle! (Cue Main Theme of Angry Birds - Title Screen) Boomstick: If you were to define this pig, “lazy” is the word that is going to fit the bill. Wiz: The archenemy of the Angry Birds since December 2009, his main goals revolve around stealing their eggs with the intent on eating them. Even with his numerous plots repeatedly failing, this never stops the King from persisting. Boomstick: Whenever he faces the birds, he likes to keep himself nice and cozy under some structure built by his minions. Good ideas, except the fact they keep breaking down doesn’t make it sound so good. Wiz: He has the capabilities to build inventions made out of stone and wood in a surprisingly short order. His arnesal can vary, ranging from rockets to even soda bottles. Of course, whenever his vehicles gets destroyed, he can always go back to the drawing board and reconstruct with different sources. Boomstick: Where’s the drawing board? All I see is a person scrolling through the research section of this pig! Wiz: It’s in his giant castle. Anyways, King Pig has various transformations that can render him to be invulnerable by the birds unless his Achilles Heel is attacked. Boomstick: Now we’re talking about heels? What are you, Shakespeare? King Pig doesn’t have heels! Wiz: As a recurring main antagonist in the franchise, he has been shown to be a typical final boss in many games, which ranges from having his own spaceship, appearing as a Sith Lord, to having his own Transformers gear. Boomstick: And here’s where his feats come in! For an animal, it’s surprising how he faces on facing the birds, getting pummeled numerous times only to show up and keep on fighting! He’s not too shabby in building vehicles out of daily appliances in no time flat. Wiz: He has been shown to fall from great heights, being assaulted with ranged weapons, only come back with only minor injuries. Boomstick: Now we go to his final form: his megasuit! Here, he develops a Megatron suit that is fit for him. Here, he can generate small black holes, fire projectiles, and topple towers in here. Wiz: His suit is difficult to break: It took the combined efforts of the Transformers, who were the Birds, and the pigs, who had robotic suits of their own to defeat the King. Boomstick: With this in mind, he’s got weaknesses. He isn’t too smart when it comes to fighting, and he usually relies on his minions to do most of his work. Wiz: He isn’t very inclined towards hand-to-hand combat, and he isn’t very mobile, running below the speed of most of his minions. His large frame can make him a sitting duck. Boomstick: But this porker uses his resourcefulness and inventions to aid him in battle! Don’t let his weaknesses trip you up! (King Pig is seen laughing on a balloon that had just landed on his nose, happily blowing raspberries. The rest of the pigs then happily join in.) (The Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing King Pig’s bio and getting ready for the Death Battle to start.) Preamble Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time end this debate once and for all! King K. Rool has just stolen DK’s banana hoard, leaving the Kongs in great despair. He ordered his Kremlings to toss the bananas to the cargo. Meanwhile, the King Pig has just finished consuming the Birds’ eggs, resulting in the Flock looking utterly depressed. But while they were reveling their victories, they were suddenly transported into a gladiator-themed arena. ChessGrandMaster: You have successfully defeated the so-called heroes for once. Now, for my own amusement, fight till the death! K. Rool, who was more than happy to score another victory, cracked his fists in excitement. King Pig bounced up and down twice in glee. '' '''Go! Go! Go!' Pre-Polls Who would you be rooting for? Kremlings! Pigs! Who do you think will win? King K. Rool! King Pig! Here we gooooo! (Cue Count Cannoli - Wario: Master of Disguise, GaMetal Remix) King K. Rool begins the fight by throwing several punches to King Pig’s snout, while Pig attempts to dodge the crocodile’s blows. Various Kremlings and Pigs cheer for their fellow king. King Pig pulls out a soda bottle and rockets himself into the Kremlings King’s belly, knocking the Croc back. The portly porker then fires two rocket launchers, slamming K. Rool into a wall. The minion pigs cheer. ChessGrandMaster: Already, we see King Pig get the initiative. Can K. Rool go on the offensive? The Kremling King gets up and fires several cannonballs from blunderbuss, with the swine dodging all of them before quickly constructing a wooden vehicle. K. Rool, not wanting to be on the defensive, utilizes his crown to destroy parts of the invention. He only manages to break off bits and pieces before the porker laughs with joy, powering it up with several soda bottles and mechanical engines. K. Rool: Good vehicles aren’t built in a day. King Pig revs his vehicle towards the Crocodile. K. Rool doesn’t budge, instead giving off a subtle grin. The audience members look in shock. ChessGrandMaster: What?! K. Rool is letting himself become a sitting duck? In short order, K. Rool gives off a powerful punch, turning the invention into pieces. King Pig falls down to the ground. The Kremling King delivers two belly slams on the porker before tossing him to a wall. The pigs then toss a kart, to which only the swine could tell what it was. The Royal Rumbler. K. Rool, deciding to change himself, turns to Kaptain K. Rool. The Royal Rumbler starts running, while the Kaptain decides to aim for the snout. Before the Croc could do anything, King Pig’s kart runs over the Kaptain. To add salt to the wound, the Pig begins blowing raspberries before laughing. The crocodile, anger rising, gets up close to a turning kart, before activating his Blunderbuss and sucking the porker in. What they didn’t know, however, was that nobody was driving the vehicle. This resulted in both kings tumbling out to the ground and the Royal Rumbler turning into a broken design. Dust scatters around the arena, clouding everybody’s vision. K. Rool: I have enough of your snotty schemes! My head’s boiling with steam! The Croc once again transforms, dubbing himself as Baron K. Roolenstein. The King Pig laughs maniacally in his UFO, its mechanical claws snapping. The Baron uses his propellerpack, bracing himself to inflirtrate the machine. Unfortunately, Pig saw the Croc rising, and directed the arms to slap the latter repeatedly across the face. The Baron struggled to keep flight. He successfully managed to leap onto the UFO and begins to land numerous blows on the saucer. Bolts and metal pieces started to fall off. King Pig goes wild with his UFO; the saucer flying aimlessly for several seconds. K. Rool continues his assault, while King Pig frantically attempts to shake the Baron off his tail. Finally, the UFO could take no more: it descended down the sky rapidly, the end result being a destroyed saucer, and two dazed kings. ChessGrandMaster: Holy crap! These two kings don’t look so good! Could this end in a draw? Audience members scream and shout for results, refusing to leave until one king gets up. When the dust settled, King Pig rose and smiled, although he was bruised and battered. The Pigs began to cheer. The Kremlings look in shock, disbelief crossing their eyes. ChessGrandMaster: Oh my god! K. Rool seems to be down! Looks like it’s... K... While the Pigs were celebrating, a fist bashed the porker to the air. The King Pig wailed before soaring to the ground. The resourceful porker, realizing his errors, attempted to knock the Croc away with the use of TNT. This was to no avail, as three belly slams and a toss to the wall told the everybody that the cruel Croc wasn’t done yet. K. Rool: I may be tired, but it’s you that will be fired. King Pig, seeing no other choice, decides to mechanize himself into the summit of something PIG, the summit of Piggy Island perfection. ChessGrandMaster: This just in! King Pig has just turned into Megatron! Let’s not forget: He can destroy the stadium! Run, folks! RUUUUUUNNNNNN! Every last member standing flees the scene, Kremlings and Pigs alike. It was a fight they wanted to see, but not so pig that it would destroy the stadium. Except for one last individual standing. Fear? Out of the question. '' ''The Kremling King pulls out something that shines in the distance, and it was no ordinary banana. The Crystal Banana had just been brought into play. King K. Rool begins to grow giant. The final battle has begun. The two kings locked eyes with each other. '' ''(Cue C-R-O-W-N-E-D: Kirby's Return to Dreamland, GaMetal Remix) King Pig fires energy projectiles and several missles at the Giant Kremling King. The latter dodges, and summons asteroids from the sky. The Megatron dodges, instead grabbing his foe and dealing three metallic punches. K. Rool falls to the ground, and attempts to roll away from King Pig’s robotic legs. The porker gives off an ominous laugh. The croc suddenly tackles the pig off the ground, and spits out mines from his mouth. These explode in the pig’s face, causing him to fall to the ground. Although the swine looks exhausted, there seemed to be something...wrong about his face. In fact, something very wrong. There was no sign of pain, but triumph. '' ''Moments later, King Pig utilized his Megatron, hurling K. Rool towards the wall. It breaks and K. Rool lies dazed. The former fires missle after missle, each blow dealing great pain to the Croc. Before the porker can attack, K. Rool gets out of the way. Deciding to go defensive, K. Rool separates distance away. Unfortunately, Megatron fires a black hole near, slowly pulling the Kremling King in while firing projectiles away. '' ''K. Rool: What?! Projectiles zoom past, toppling many trees along the way. Wind howls, resulting in a cape flying behind. King Pig, realizing the black hole techniques aren't working, decides to turn into his vehicle form. The Megatron repeatedly rammed into the giant Croc, causing the latter's skin to start to bleed. K. Rool sweats bullets, and attempts to hold King Pig off via his sheer strength. '' ''Unfortunately, the porker just sends the Kremling King away, causing him to tumble in the ground. King Pig looks down on the crocodile. This was, for sure, to be a PORKing epic fight he won. Now, how to finish his foe on the ground? His foe was outmatched badly in their final forms. Deciding the battle was an easy victory, he STOMPED on the ground, eager to have a defeated crocodile at his display. But where were the screams of anguish? Where was the blood of K. Rool? Lightning struck at the mechanically modified swine, causing him to howl in pain. K. Rool then spits out three mines, followed by viciously punching the pig in the face, knocking a tooth out in thr process. '' ''K. Rool: I don't want to be messed with. '' ''The crocodile pointed at the sky, a barrage of meteors soaring down. They pound on the porker many times, causing King Pig to cry out. Major components of armor rained around the two kings. Megatron fired a missle at the crocodile's face, but it didn't seem to face his foe the slightest. K. Rool continues his barrage against the King, repeated bolts and nuts scatter across the ground. King Pig tried to get more projectiles going, but none seemed to work out. Finally, the punchline occured: K. Rool struck his fist towards the pig's head, causing the porker to soar back to Piggy Island. King Pig crashed into his throne room, unable to move. King Pig was unofficially dethroned. Meanwhile, near the destroyed arena, K. Rool is seen reverting back to his regular form. He was bruised, bloody, battered, and broken. Much worse than any day of beatings from the Kongs. K. Rool: Hmm...I guess this crown could be useful in decorations. KO! Epilogue: King K. Rool is seen having his wounds tended by his Kremlings, preparing his next plot against Donkey Kong. King Pig is seen being kicked out of the castle by his own minions, below a grimy cliffside full of mud and ground. '' Analysis '''Boomstick: Woah! Talk about a pig that can attack PIG! ' Wiz: This battle was far from a stomp; in fact, this battle was incredibly close in their final confrontation. King Pig's experience in inventions and unpredictability forced K. Rool to be patient. Boomstick: Soda bottles, rocket launchers, TNT would definitely challenge the Croc! Look at King Pig building stuff within minutes! Minutes, I say! ''' Wiz: Unfortunately, King K. Rool had a much smarter and more patient mindset. Even with his losing streak against the Kongs, he learned his mistakes and adapted to much more challenging methods to succeed in his plans. This includes changing his environment whenever he faces the Kongs, and developing more deadly weaponry. King Pig, on the other hand, isn't usually combat-oriented, and relies on his minions to do most of the attacks against his foes for him. '''Boomstick: In addition to weapons and smartness, King K. Rool has tanked much worse than Pig's punishments: surviving five rounds of beatings from the Kongs, falling down a mountain, and getting attacked by sharks IN ORDER seems to make King Pig's daily dose of bird beatings seem nothing. Wiz: K. Rool also took agility: Able to put himself on par with the Kongs' speed requires the Kongs to attack accurately, and not mistaken him as a sitting duck. Boomstick: King Pig can't move that fast on the ground, and is one of the SLOWEST pigs in town. ''' Wiz: When it came to their final forms, however, King Pig would have had this in the bag. He had much greater durability than K. Rool's giant form, and his attacks are stronger than K. Rool's. His black holes and missles were his trump cards to victory. '''Boomstick: Even with awesome armor and good weaponry, you can't win if you can't hit your opponent! King Pig's attacks take quite a while to charge up, and is STILL one of the slowest robots around. He doesn't tend to go to the battlefield often, instead relying on his minions to get the job done. Wiz: Even with his mechanical arnesal, King K. Rool had a greater weaponry that exceeds King Pig's, able to summon lightning and mines at will. While this forces the Kremling King to be patient, it doesn't stop King Pig from taking damage, and K. Rool will quickly adapt as well as develop a clear plan to eliminate the King Pig. Boomstick: Hold it, Wiz! We forgot about the black holes! Black Holes suck people in and can kill K. Rool! Surely the Croc can't escape from that! Wiz: The black holes contrast to actual black holes. Here, their gravitational pull doesn't destroy them via force; rather it actually causes durable objects to topple. Even if King Pig managed to pull K. Rool in, the black hole would definitely hurt, but not kill K. Rool. Instead, King Pig would have to rely on his mechanical projectiles to finish the crocodile off. Boomstick: Speaking of missles, they would also hurt K. Rool, but they wouldn't severly damage the Kremling King. K. Rool's weather reports on meteors and lightning, however, can prove to be more effective. Hey Wiz, whaddya think about King Pig's performance? Wiz: Overall, King Pig's creative resourcefulness and extreme durability definitely kept K. Rool at bay, forcing the latter to be patient with his attacks. However, it's not enough to combat K. Rool's superior categories on speed, smarts, strength, experience, and versatility. Boomstick: That was a K. ROOL and unusual punishment delivered to a PIG King! Wiz: The winner is King K. Rool. Advantages + Disadvantages Base forms: King K. Rool - Winner *+Strength *+Experience *+Intelligence *+Durability *+More transformations *+Speed *+Larger Frame *-Versatility King Pig - Loser *+Versatility *-Strength *-Experience *-Intelligence *-Durability *-Speed *-Smaller Frame Final forms: King K. Rool - Winner *+Experience *+Intelligence *+Speed *+Versatility *-Strength *-Durability King Pig - Loser *+Durability *+Strength *-Intelligence *-Experience *-Speed *-Versatility Did you agree with the results? Agreed with the results and reasoning. Agreed with the results but not the reasoning. Disagreed with both the results and reasoning. How would you rate this battle? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Trivia *The music cues have been brought back for the first time since King Dedede vs Rouge the Bat. *ChessGrandMaster makes an appearance as an announcer. Huge Thanks Huge Thanks to ThatOneDepressedDude for making the thumbnail! Category:ChessGrandMaster Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Rovio Vs Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music